Delimiter between us
by aiko yuuki
Summary: Summary : Hei diantara kita pasti ada batasnya bukan? Dimana kita harus saling membunuh agar dapat bertahan hidup, tapi apakah tidak bisa kita kembali seperti dulu dimana kita saling menyayangi?


A/N : kembali lagi bersama Aiko, kali ini Aiko balik lagi di fandom Vocaloid, bagaimana ada yang kangen ngak sama Aiko (Readers : Ngakk... Aiko : *pundungdipojokan*) hehehe... Maaf jika Aiko jadi jarang uodate, akhir-akhir ini Aiko jadi sibuk banget apalagi Aiko lagi pindah rumah*curhat* , yosh langsung aja ini dia...

Disclaimer : vocaloid bukan punya Aiko, kalau vocaloid punya Aiko tokoh di vocaloid akan Aiko tambah satu lagi dengan nama Aiko Yuuki

Rate : T

Genre : Tragedy and Crime

By Aiko Yuuki

Summary : Hei diantara kita pasti ada batasnya bukan? Dimana kita harus saling membunuh agar dapat bertahan hidup, tapi apakah tidak bisa kita kembali seperti dulu dimana kita saling menyayangi?

~Delimiter between us~

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah untuk berkemah, ya hari ini anak-anak yang bersekolah di Crypton High School akan berkemah di salah satu hutan yang jauh dari tempat mereka bersekolah.

mari kita lihat seorang gadis berambut sepinggang berwarna hijau teal yang dikuncir dua dengan wajah kesal itu, dan dapat kita lihat di sebelahnya terdapat seorang lelaki berambut biru yang sedang memakan es krim dengan lahapnya, olala ternyata gadis yang di ketahui bernama Hatsune Miku itu ternyata kesal karena lelaki di sebelahnya yang di ketahui bernama Shion Kaito itu sibuk dengan es krimnya dan Miku merasa di cuekin sama Kaito.

"Kaito" kata Miku sambil merengut, "hmm... Uaapoahhh Muikoi-_chuan _ (Apa Miku-_chan_) " tanya Kaito dengan mulut penuh es krim "Kau ini seperti tak merasa keberadaanku disini" teriak Miku kesal "mmm... Oh itu memang benar Miku-chan aku saja baru tau kau ada disini, ngomong-ngomong dari kapan kamu ada disini Miku-chan?" tanya Kaito lagi dengan polosnya, "huh sudah sana urus saja es krim-es krimmu sana" kata Miku sambil membalikkan badan membelakangi Kaito

Begitu sampai di hutan Miku langsung turun dan bergabung dengan si kembar Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin, "Miku-_chan_" teriak Rin begitu melihat Miku "Ahhh... Rin-_chan_" teriak Miku sambil melambaikan tangan dan menghampiri Rin, sedangkan Len yang disampingnya tampak sedang sibuk dengan barang bawaannya.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat yang cocok untuk membangun tenda, memang disini tidak guru yang mendampingi, kalian tahu kenapa? Karena ini semua adalah ide gila anak-anak Crypton High School sendiri untuk membuktikan adanya Serigala dan Vampir yang katanya ada di sekitar hutan ini.

"Kau tau Miku-_chan_? Panitia penyelenggara acara ini Gakupo _senpai _dan Luka-_chan_, sepasang kekasih itu katanya mengadakan acara tambahan yaitu jelajah hutan di malam hari, masing-masing regu akan melakukan jelajah alam pada malam yang berbeda-beda" celoteh Rin kepada Miku.

Mereka semua berkumpul terlebih dahulu di lapangan sesuai instruksi Gakupo _senpai._ Setelah semua berkumpul barulah Gakupo _senpai_ mulai berbicara "Nah semuanya, pertama-tama kita akan membentuk regu yang berisi 7 orang satu regunya untuk jelajah hutan nanti malam, sekarang mulai membentuk regu dahulu" teriak Gakupo _senpai _Kaito langsung menarik tangan Miku, Miku buru-buru menarik tangan Rin, Rin menarik tangan Len, Len yang sedang mengobrol dengan sang kakak langsung menarik Rinto, sedangkan Rinto langsung menarik tangan kembarannya itu yaitu Lenka dan Lenka, menarik tangan Luka yang memang dititipkan oleh Gakupo _senpai_ kepadanya.

Setelah selesai menarik tangan Miku, Kaito langsung berkata "Nah, Miku kau tunggu sini aku akan mencari 6 orang lagi ya" seraya menengok kebelakang dan cengengesan "mmm... Miku mungkin sudah pas 7 orang" yang dibalas anggukan Miku.

Setelah selesai membentuk regu, Gakupo senpai menghampiri mereka dan berkata "karena di regu kalian ada kekasihku Luka-_chan_maka kalian akan menjadi regu pertama jelajah hutan dan kau Kaito akan menjadi ketuanya" kata Gakupo _senpai._

Miku yang juga mendengar kata-kata Gakupo _senpai _langsung bergidik ngeri dan berbisik kepada Rin "seharusnya Luka-_chan _tidak usah satu regu dengan kita, bagaimanapun menjadi regu pertama jelajah hutan adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan" kata-kata Miku ternyata cukup keras untuk di dengar Gakupo _senpai _"apa yang kau katakan tadi, hijau?" teriak Gakupo _senpai_ yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Miku.

Layaknya berkemah seperti biasa, Kaito dan regunya membuat tenda dll. Hingga tiba tengah malam, regu Kaito berkumpul bersama dengan Gakupo _senpai _"mmm... Kaito, kau harus berhati-hati karena malam ini adalah malam purnama yang katanya malam dimana para serigala berkumpul, jadi mau mitos itu benar atau tidak kau harus tetap berhati-hati Kaito" nasihat Gakupo _senpai_, Kaito mengangguk mendengar nasihat Gakupo _senpai_ tadi.

Mereka diberi 3 buah lampu senter, 1 peta hutan dan 1 kotak alat P3K. Mereka berjalan mengendap-ngendap, "Len" bisik Rin, "hm?apa?" tanya Len "Aku capek, gendong" kata Rin lagi, Len mendelik mendengar kata-kata kakak kembarnya "tidak" Len melotot " Len-_chan_" Rin membujuk tapi tetap saja Len menggelengkan kepalanya, "lihat saja stok pisangmu di tas" ancam Rin "hmm... Baiklah" kata Len menyerah, mereka terus berdebat, hingga 'Auuuuu...' suara serigala, ya suara serigala, Kaito sebagai ketua regu mengisyaratkan seluruh anggota regunya untuk mundur perlahan-lahan, tapi "Aaaaa..." Miku malah berlari kencang sambil berteriak "Mikuuu.." teriak Kaito tetapi terlambat Miku sudah tergelinding ke bawah jurang, "Kaito, bagaimana dengan Miku-_chan_?" teriak Rin sambil menangis, "Len, jaga regu kita dahulu aku akan mencari Miku" kata Kaito, Len yang sedang memeluk kakak kembarnya itu "Apa kau bilang? Mana mungkin kau mencari Miku kesana, karena di peta pun tak ada penjelasan tentang arah sana, itu akan membahayakanmi Kaito" teriak Len, " tidak Len itu sudah tanggung jawabku" tanpa banyak bicara lagi Kaito langsung pergi kearah dimana tadi Miku terjatuh, hanya dengan berbekal 1 buah senter Kaito terus berlari tak tentu arah sambil berteriak "Mikuu...".

**Bagaimana dengan Miku?**

Miku terus berjalan tak tentu arah dia sempat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya tapi ia tak yakin itu Kaito atau bukan "Bagaimana ini?" bisiknya lirih, tiba-tiba 'Sreggg...Sregg...' bunyi dari semak-semak Miku tampak siap siaga, dan "Arghh..." seseorang mengigit lehernya dan dengan seketika Miku telah pingsan.

**Ditempat Kaito**

"Bukankankah tadi suara Miku? Tapi dimana?" pikir Kaito, 'Auuu...' terdengar lagi suara serigala dan suaranya tampak mendekat, "Tidakk...jangan...jangan..." teriak Kaito

Dan satu gigitan menancap di leher Kaito.

~ to be countinued~

A/N : akhirnya selesai juga, sebenernya ini fict idenya udah lama muncul loh readers *curhat lagi* tapi Aiko males nulis hehehe... Aiko juga laginyari ini mesin ketik yang bisa ngetik sendiri dengan membaca pikiran orang sayangnya kayaknya belum ada ya readers? Mungkin klau udah ada yqng nemui bis hubungin Aiko *eh?* yosh segini dulu ari Aiko, Aiko juga pengen ngucapin selamat berpuasa bagi yng menjalankan dan jangan lupa reviewsnya ya readers...


End file.
